Roman's Sorrow
' '''is a mission for Niko's cousin Roman in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is the mission where Roman and Niko move from Broker to South Bohan. Description Roman and Niko are aware that Dimitri and his partner Ray Bulgarin will kill them following a botched meeting before. Roman wants to move to Bohan and calls Mallorie to see if she has anywhere for them to stay, but not before asking Niko to head back to his apartment in Hove Beach to collect several items, including a wedding ring for Mallorie, which Roman later mentions during their trip to Bohan. Upon arrival in Hove Beach, they find out both the apartment and Roman's cab business have been set on fire by Dimitri and Bulgarin. Having lost everything from the fires, the duo are forced to cut their losses and escape to Bohan, where they settle down in Mallorie's cousin's apartment until the situation improves. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Roman. *Go to Roman's apartment. *Go to Bohan. Video Walkthrough vplctP9hD68 Trivia *Completing this mission will immediately grant you the Achievement/Trophy, ''"Lowest Point". * As you go to the apartment, keep an eye out for the cab depot. It is burning, but driving past it will not affect any dialogue. There is often an explosion inside as you cruise by. * After the explosion of the apartment, you will see two Russian gangsters in a car quickly flee the area. A Weazel News report also states that Russian gangsters were seen starting the fires at the depot and apartment by throwing Molotov cocktails. * After the mission It's War, Johnny can read the article about this mission. * Roman's car service will also be unavailable until Roman's insurance pays off and he is able to revive "Bellic Enterprises" following Blow Your Cover. * The parking space outside the burnt out Broker apartment can still be used to store cars. * If you call the fire department, they will react as if it were a prank call. * If you destroy Roman's car before entering the marker it will say that Roman has died and you fail the mission. * The apartment and Roman's cab business is burnt out for the rest of the game. This is the same for The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Sometimes if the player drives by Roman's cab depot first, it will trigger a cutscene depicting the cab depot, and Roman will act as if it was the safehouse, claiming that he needed to go in and get a ring for Mallorie Bardas. Then if the player goes to the safehouse, the cutscene will show the apartment, and Roman will use the dialogue that was supposed to be for the cab depot. * If you go to the apartment and then kill Roman while it is on fire, the fire will stop but it will be in a burnt state as if the mission ended. Although it is still marked on the map it is not accessible and you cannot save until the mission is completed. * This mission is shown during the end credits of The Lost and Damned. Gallery Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (meeting Roman).jpg|Niko finds Roman trapped in the trunk of his own taxi. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning safehouse).jpg|The Broker safehouse burns... Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning depot).jpg|...as is Roman's taxi depot. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (Bohan safehouse).jpg|Niko composes himself in the Bohan safehouse while Roman looks at the brighter side of things (despite losing his home and business moments ago). de:Roman’s Sorrow es:Roman's Sorrow nl:Roman's Sorrow pl:Roman's Sorrow Category:Missions in GTA IV